


Самое счастливое воспоминание

by 382



Series: Unguibus et rostro [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Гарри Поттер!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Кайло предстоит разобраться в своих воспоминаниях, чтобы вместо серебристой пыли создать настоящего Патронуса.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Unguibus et rostro [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1329344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Самое счастливое воспоминание

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка, часть цикла "Unguibus et rostro". Таймлайн - через полтора года после событий, описанных в "Искусство запоминания".

— Попробуй еще раз, — предложил Хакс.

И пусть предыдущая попытка была всего несколько минут назад, на мгновение Кайло показалось, что сейчас чары все-таки сработают. Что Патронус получится цельным, настоящим, что примет знакомые и понятные очертания. Будь то медведь, кошка или даже стрекоза, он обрадовался бы любой форме. Потому что пока получался только серебристый туман, который рассеивался в нескольких футах над их головами и оставлял после себя горькое чувство разочарования. Кайло заметил, как сидящий напротив него Хакс каждый раз замирал, стоило только поднять палочку. Сосредоточенность на его лице и надежда во взгляде стоили очередной попытки.

— Экспекто патронум! — произнес Кайло и взмахнул волшебной палочкой. Из нее тут же вырвалась серебристая дымка, на этот раз не пролетевшая и десяти дюймов. Как последний островок снега в конце зимы, попавший под лучи солнца, она сверкнула и тут же растаяла. Кайло опустил палочку, от надежды не осталось и следа. Странно, заклинание Патронуса должно прибавлять сил, но ему казалось, что оно их только вытягивает, забирает последние крупицы радости.

— У тебя еще целый месяц до промежуточных экзаменов, — успокоил Хакс. — Так что получить высший балл по Защите от темных искусств...

— По Чарам, — поправил Кайло. — Защищаться от темных искусств в Дурмстранге как-то не принято. — Он со вздохом опустился в кресло рядом с Хаксом. — Но дело не в баллах. Только у меня на курсе заклинание Патронус так и не вышло. Тебя это не удивляет?

— Удивляет меня то, что в вашей школе вообще его изучают и, тем более, успешно.

— Не могу поверить, что мы опять вернулись к этому разговору! — Кайло мгновенно помрачнел.

Хакс ничего не ответил и отвернулся к окну. Между ними тут же повисла тишина.

Разговоры о природе магии всегда заканчивались отчуждением. Словно то, что должно объединять их, — магия, — наоборот, разводило в разные стороны. Хакс, конечно, признавал, что любая магия, это знания, а знания — превыше всего, но стоило только уловить намек на осуждение, как их будто сковывало льдом.

Вот и сейчас, несмотря на жаркий огонь в камине, по коже пробежала неприятная дрожь. Неужели остаток сочельника будет испорчен?

Хакс приехал всего лишь пару часов назад. Никто в замке не праздновал Рождество, поэтому им с Кайло осталось только устроиться в западной башне, поближе к камину и организовать праздник собственными силами. Кто же знал, что разговор так быстро свернет совсем не в то русло.

— Попробуй еще раз, — нарушил тишину Хакс. Он наконец оторвался от кружащихся за окном снежных хлопьев. — Ты ведь помнишь, что в первую очередь нужно подумать о чем-то по-настоящему хорошем. И тогда все получится.

Кайло покачал головой.

— Ты как никто другой знаешь, с каким трудом мне даются чары такого уровня. Это тебе с двух попыток удается освоить любые защитные заклинания. Хотя ты и не собирался становиться мракоборцем или целителем, как я.

— Но сколько я ни старался, Патронуса так и не освоил. Как раз потому, что не собирался в мракоборческий отдел. Профессор Вилкост не разделяла мнения о том, что лишних знаний не бывает, и на самостоятельные занятия у меня уже просто не оставалось времени.

— Хакс, я читал, что не все волшебники способны создать Патронуса, тем более — телесного, — заметил Кайло. — Это, разумеется, не конец света. Только очередной повод задуматься о границах собственных магических способностей.

— Кайло, рано делать выводы. Попробуешь завтра. Не получится завтра — значит продолжишь послезавтра, — спокойно предложил Хакс. — А пока, если у тебе нет предложений лучше, как насчет порции жареных каштанов?

***  
Снегопад продолжался всю ночь. Белое полотно накрыло знакомые с самого детства холмы, берег озера и верхушки деревьев в отдалении.

Кайло с сожалением смотрел на нетронутые сугробы, возвращаясь мыслями к школьным годам, когда зимние каникулы длились для них с Хаксом по меньшей мере неделю. Сейчас же Хаксу нужно было возвращаться в Лондон уже на следующее утро после Рождества, чтобы успеть на службу в Министерство.

Кайло встал проводить его, но едва не проспал назначенное время. Второпях забыл перчатки, и теперь шел рядом, пряча руки глубоко в карманах мантии.

— Возвращаясь к нашему вчерашнему разговору про заклинание Патронус. Кайло, а какое воспоминание ты используешь? — спросил Хакс, как только они пересекли двор перед мастерской и вышли через внешние ворота за границу замка.

— Мой первый Белтейн. Когда я сам смог разжечь костер и пройти через необжигающий огонь. Я показывал тебе его как-то в Хогвартсе, помнишь?

— Да, помню. Но, кажется, этого воспоминания недостаточно, — заметил Хакс. — Тебе придется выбрать другое.

— Вот мы и нашли самую трудную часть в этих чарах, — Кайло с улыбкой покачал головой. — Может, дело и вовсе не в магических способностях? А в том, что я еще не совершил ничего значимого, чем мог бы гордиться.

— Счастливые воспоминания способны дарить не только победы, но и другие люди, — пожал плечами Хакс. — Просто продолжай пытаться, — добавил он, когда заметил смятение Кайло.

Они дошли до нужного холма, переговариваясь о дальнейших планах. Попрощались — до нового письма и следующей встречи, настоящей не через камин, на пасхальных каникулах. Хакс трансгрессировал, и Кайло остался один.

Он запрокинул голову назад, смотря в белое, затянутое низкими серыми тучами зимнее небо. Такое же небо нависало над ним в его новой школе, с той лишь разницей, что минуту назад рядом с ним был Хакс. И спрашивал о счастливых воспоминаниях.

Возможно, стоило вспомнить их первую встречу, когда Хакс согласился сыграть с ним шахматную партию.

Кайло вынул из кармана волшебную палочку и сжал в миг похолодевшими пальцами гладкое, теплое дерево. Он закрыл глаза и представил тот вечер. Жар от камина в Большом зале Хогвартса, приглушенный шум от разговоров студентов вокруг, запах хвои и корицы.

— Экспекто патронум!

Из палочки вырвалась серебряная нить, проплыла несколько дюймов вперед и бесследно растворилась в воздухе.

Было еще приглашение к Пэдди позапрошлым летом. Темный лес, полный пряных запахов травы, ночных цветков мирабилиса и пурпурные огоньки костра. Хакс был совсем близко, слушал каждое его слово, не отводил взгляда.

— Экспекто патронум! — Кайло снова взмахнул палочкой. На этот раз заклинание превратилось в небольшой шар. Искрясь серебром, он взмыл на пару футов над его головой, замер на мгновение и рассыпался искрами. Сердце забилось чаще, Кайло почувствовал, как магия согревает его изнутри. Он наконец понял, какое воспоминание ему нужно.

Деревянный борт лодки и теплые лучи августовского заката, которые скользили по коже. Солнечные блики в непрогретой еще за день воде отражались на лицах, иногда ослепляли. У Хакса яркие веснушки на переносице и у самых губ, и Кайло смотрел украдкой, разглядывая их и стараясь ничего не упустить. Они говорили о чем-то важном, об их дружбе, о том, что ждет их в будущем. Кончики пальцев покалывало от волнения, и Кайло опустил их в прохладную воду за борт. В воде его запястья коснулись пальцы Хакса, скользнув в ладонь, сжали пальцы и замерли.

— Экспекто патронум!

С палочки не сорвалось ни намека на серебристую дымку, ни одной искры. Вместо этого, маленькая серебристая птица, похожая на сойку, вылетела из его палочки, взмыла вверх и тут же спикировала прямо к нему. Распахнув крылья, она облетела вокруг несколько раз и только потом растворилась в воздухе.

Кайло чувствовал магию каждой клеточкой своего тела, теплая волна прошла сквозь него, успокаивая, согревая. Все тревоги ушли и осталось только ни на что не похожее чувство абсолютного счастья.

Кайло нашел его, свое самое счастливое воспоминание. И оно было ближе, чем он мог подумать.


End file.
